Fusionfall:Fainted Heroes
by SodaSurfer
Summary: This is just your average Fusionfall story, some shipping here and there and possibly some drama. Also sorry I haven't been uploading recently, writer's block. :/ Anyways I hope you enjoy! (Anything goes to Cartoon Network and any other companies due to Copywrite) If you notice any spelling errors please let me know.
1. Prologue

The sun brightened the lovely and hot summer day. People greeting each other, getting ice cream or just heading to the beach. It was lovely indeed, a lonesome bike riding down the sidewalk. Passing by house after house, a young boy named Michael grinned as his nano friend sat in the small basket in front. This 14 year old was about to have his whole life changed, just in a split second. As he strolled down the sidewalk, avoiding other people and stopping to rest, he stumbled upon his closest friends. "Mike! How've you been?!" Andrew asked and pat his back. Andrew was his age, usual immature boy who makes dirty jokes here and there but not awhole lot. Then there was his other friend, Alice. He liked her but was too shy to tell her, always getting carried away by her shortly cut hair.

"Dude, I haven't seen you in forever. What's up?" Alice asked and gave Michael a heart warming grin. Actually, let's just call our little noodle Mike. "Well, just doing summer stuff. I took the fighting program and got this guy." Mike reached into his basket and pulled out a Swampfire nano. Andrew scratched his chin,"That's Swampfire, right? One of Ben's formations?" squinting at the little figure. Swampfire jumped out of Mike's hands and began to orbit Andrew's head,"I'm large and incharge!" he said with a higher pitched voice. Alice giggled and rubbed her knuckle on Swampfire,"He's a cute little guy, isn't he?" Swampfire returning a rub. "They kinda act like animals if you ask me." Mike replied and raised an eyebrow. "So Mike, where we're you heading?" Alice looked into Mike with sparkling eyes. He grew distracted,"Uh...I was just, heading off to my house. W-Wanna come?" asking them shyly.

The three, riding their own bikes, darted down a hill and made a sharp turn left. "Nanos are rare, right? What's their purpose?" Andrew asked as his curly ginger hair flew in the wind. Mike replied shortly after," Usually friends, maybe doing your chores or defending you. It all depends on the nano itself." looking over to the right as he noticed the beach. Next to the beach was the biggest hill he ever wanted to climb up, looking over the hill and watching the sunset with a special someone. Mike sighed and followed the road, Alice taking a short cut in the field. Mike stopped on the road, watching as the sun began to set. "Wow.." His eyes glisened, the other two stopping to admire the view. Andrew pulled out some juice boxes and handed one to the other two, sitting on the sidewalk and watching the amazing view.

"We're going to be in highschool after summer, jeez it will be a big change." Alice sighed and played with her straw. "Oh jeez, I gotta be home in 15 minutes. See you two later, I gotta go." Mike finished his juice and threw it at Andrew, getting on his bike and speeding off. Alice waved at him as he waved back, disappearing into the country side. "Man, that guy." Andrew glared and wiped off juice from his face. Alice put her fingers up to her lips and giggled," Yeah..heh." Mike jumping from one hill and slaming onto the road. Going down the road, he lifted himself up, getting atleast 4 seconds of air time before barely missing a car.

After spending 5 minutes going through the suburb, he drove up into the garage and parked his bike. Walking up to push the door opener, Mike closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. Dad was in the kitchen cooking something delicious, Mike licked his lips and walked in. "Sup dad?" He patted his old man's back and went to sit in the living room. "Hey sport, where've you been all day?" Dad asked as a sizzle echoed throughout the house. Mike shrugs," Combat club, however they gave me a gift." getting back up and standing in the open. His finger pressed onto a small watch, Swampfire popping out of nowhere and waving. "Wow, i'm impressed son. Looks like you've got a nano like mine." Dad looked behind him as a small Grim Reaper appeared,"Sup mon?" waving.

Dinner went by quick, just a father and son chatting, of course you wonder 'where's mom?'. Well sadly, she had gotten breast cancer. After a few months of spending much time with her family, she passed away. Depressing, isn't it? Well this is to all of you that have had a family member had breast cancer, stay strong. "We've got recent reports coming in of a meteor shower passing the whole world. It's huge and extrordinary, go on and look outside!" The news caster said to the screen. Mike and Dad came walking outside, watching bright green meteors pass by. Hundreds, heck maybe thousands. After ten minutes of watching these meteors, a news flash popped on the screen. "We've got reports coming in of green blobs attacking people. They're dangerous and they can bite!" A reporter said, the camera switching to a helicopter shining down on tear drop shaped blobs with curls on the back approach people with red eyes.

"Son, you better get inside, now." Dad said. "They're crashing meteors!" The news caster said, the tv losing connections. "What the hell?" Mike peaked into the room, noticing the static tv echo. Out of nowhere, a meteor came in faster and faster. "MICHAEL WATCH O-" Before dad could finish his sentence, the metor crashed and almost exploded, launching everything near it flying. Slammed into the wall, Mike collapsed onto the floor. "Michael! My sweet little boy!" Dad came running over, helping Mike up. He coughed,"Dad, we need to leave." regaining balance but grabbing his side. Three blobs came hopping into the room, Mike immediately grabbing his bat and hitting one. The bat stuck to the blob, it sucked the bat inside and ate it.

"Mike, run!" Dad shoved Mike into the kitchen, sliding on his socks and landing in the center. Dad kicked one until it ate his sock. The three blobs stacked on each other, creating a human formed monster with 6 red eyes. It grabbed Dad and drilled it's hand into his chest, roots growing out of his back as he choked and gagged. A depressing wheeze and whimper escaped Mike's mouth as he covered his mouth. The man fell over, ooze crawling out of his ears and mouth as Mike teared up. The monster darted it's eyes at Mike, making a blood chilling chuckle. Mike immediately bolted up the stairs, running into his room and locking the door. He leaned against it, covering his face in his hands and crying.

The beast came lurking up an growled, walking around and not even noticing the closed door. Mike laid down, leaning against the door with a pillow. He sniffed and whimpered, scared and confused on why these things were here. His eyes grew tired and began to slit, staring at the closed window. A few minutes of keeping his eyes shut, Mike fell asleep unaware of everything around him. Then, his eyes flashed immediately open. It was morning already, it felt like just a minute of sleep. He was rested but hungry, standing up and hearing his stomach make whale noises. His emerald green eyes staring at the door, does he choose to open it or starve in his room.

Mike glared, grabbing his BB gun and opening the door. Zooming down the stairs into the kitchen, he peaked around the corner, no monster in sight but a bright light outside the window. A green blob squealed and hopped into the room, scared and seriously worried. Mike opened fire, his illegal but reliable automatic BB gun shooting the creature with 5 pellets. The monster screamed and melted into a pile of goo, melting part of the carpet. Mike kicked the front door open and aimed, looking around but noticing nothing. To his left, a lonesome road, but to his right was something interesting. There was this big, poorly designed ship. It looked dangerous with steam coming out of the sides, kids coming out with actual guns.

One pointed to Mike as two pointed their weapons to him,"Who are you?" the one pointing shouts to him. "I'm Michael Wright!" Mike shouts back and lowers his gun. The three rush up and help him into the ship, an adult doctor checking Mike for anything serious or anything ill. After the doctor checked him, a lonesome kid with two taller guards approached him. "I'm Numbuh 5, and your Mikey right?" The darker skinned girl blew a pink bubble. Mike nods,"Yep.." confused but carrying on with it. "Alright, any others?" She asks, her bubble popping after. Mike took a moment to get what she said,"No, it's just me. I don't know if anyone else is alive." scratching his head and gripping his gun.

The ship formed into a big armored tank like vehicle, driving along and heading for Beach City. Mike looked out the window and sighed, remembering everything that happened. He couldn't help but notice his spot he sat in yesterday, now forgotten and gone. He wiped a tear an spun around, two soldiers sitting in seats. "Don't worry Michael, your fine. We're heading to Beach City now." 5 walked over and patted his back. He let out a sigh and covered his face, thinking of everything he lost.


	2. A Fresh Start

The street was quiet, a simple newspaper brushing through the news paper. Two human based fusions hung in one spot. "I could really go for shooting something right now." The boy fusion mumbled. The girl looked over at him," You wanna shoot everything." grinning. He looked over,"Of course not you." walking over and putting his arms around her. The two made a fusion kiss, bubbles in their face popping and feeling warm. A gunshot was heard, the girl's head exploding into ooze, melting. The boy's eyes widened and looked over where the sound was, his head exploding in the process. Here was our known boy, Mike. He was 18, matured and pretty much looking for anything to do in this destroyed world.

Mike stood over the two dead fusions, spitting on one. He wore a red flannel shirt with a white tee-shirt, jeans and a pair of blue converse shoes. "Fusions." He scoffs in his deep voice, strolling on over down the road. He stood tall and broad shouldered, marching on into Sector V with a new perspective and new face. The gates opened up, Mike walking into the heavily fortified base. Swampfire appeared,"Hey Mike, what are we doing today?" he asked and hovered. Mike pushed his fists in his pockets and shrugged,"Not really sure today, Fire." his eyelids lowered to make him look tired. "Hold on, remember that meeting you need to attend?" Swampfire asked and pointed to the center of the suburban area. "Yeah that's right." Mike returned Swampfire after feeding it a gumball, straightening his shirt and running into the tree house.

There was a big table, many seats by the walls in the wooden room as soldiers and characters met up. Mike joined up with Numbuh One, giving him a high five and greeting. "Are you ready for this, Numbuh 425?" One asked, Mike nodding. "Okay, just two more minutes." 1 went on over and greeted people to this meeting. After those minutes passed, One raised his hands and got everyone's attention. "Attention, everyone!" He coughed,"Welcome to this meeting. We've recently discovered several issues to attend." grabbing his tie and straightening it.

"Mike would you like to notify us?" One looked over at Mike, he popped his neck and coughed. "Okay, recently we've discovered units of fusions moving toward Foster's Home, we need multiple defense squadrons over there. Other news, Blossom has been missing, her last sighting was at the fusion plant. She was last fighting monsters before disappearing into the forest, we need someone to find her if we want an advantage in this war. She knows tactics." Mike showed multiple holograms on from the table, everybody observing and writing down notes. "Our last issue, bigger attacks have occurred at Beach City. I need troops and any help I can get defending it." One soldier stood up and took off his beret,"I'm willing to send my squadron with out." making a serious face. "I can gather up a few more squadrons, but that would be it." He replies. Mike nods,"Okay then, if anyone is willing to do anything else, let Numbuh One know. Dismissed." saluting to everyone and approaching outside.

"I'm Captain Logan, sir." Logan followed next to him. "Logan, I like the name." Mike grinned and looked down at the younger captain. "My soldiers are willing to risk their lives to get the mission done." Logan put his arms behind his back and marched. "We will need three planes for this mission, two for supplies and one for the soldiers." Mike said. "Of course, sir." Logan nodded and raised an eyebrow,"Hey, who put you incharge?" squinting at him. Mike looked down,"Numbuh Two, ask him." grinding his teeth. "Okay sir, i'll get my men ready." Logan ran inside a suburban house as soldiers inside went to get themselves ready. Kids began to push and pull things like wood, food, water and supplies onto two planes. Mike walked up and looked in his main plane he would be in, his very own S.P.A.C.E.C.H.A.S.E.R. Logan and a few soldiers came rushing in, getting the ship ready and cleaned. "How high can this ship go?" Mike asked. "It can go up to earth's atmosphere." The pilot answered and observed his ship.

Finally, 30 minutes went by as the ships got ready. People stood out in the open and wide road and motioned the planes to take off from the garage built into the hill side. The ships began to speed up an go faster, finally taking off as the wind blew the people down. Mike looked through the window and watching Sector V shrink. "How far until we get to Beach City?" He looked back toward the crew. One pilot replied,"Three hours at this speed." Mike sat down in a chair, playing a small board game with another soldier. This boardgame was chess.


	3. Changing Courses

Three ships glided over the ocean, keeping a steady pace. Mike opened the side door and watched as they passed the ocean. It gleamed and glistened with the sun starting its set. The elegent breeze of the evening brushing against his light brown and wavy hair. "Hey commander, what's up?" A soldier joined Mike down, danging his legs over the edge of the ship. Mike shrugged,"Just enjoying the view, you?" the soldier shrugging in return. "So, when are we going to land?" Mike leaned his back up against the door frame, stretching his legs as one dangled off the side while the other was stretched out to the soldier. "About ten minutes." The soldier keeps his dangling feet on the side. "Alright."

Sand blew across the beach, our grown up friend Steven Universe sitting there. Laying down with his hands behind his head, the sun began to set as a faint shadow could be seen blocking part of it. Pearl went to join him but kept standing,"Hey Steven, what's that?" squinting at the now three shadows approaching. "It's probably more people." Steven replied in a low voice and sat up, squinting his eyes. After a few more minutes of waiting, the ship flew past the beach. It changed paths and landed on a landing pad, the other two doing the same. There in the middle of beach city was three ships, the floor doors opening as steam came rolling out. Five figures came out of the center ship, Logan and four soldiers. Steven walked up,"Hey there! You must be the backup, you came just in time."

After getting a tour of Beach City, it looked a little fortified. There was four towers with big walls and turrets at the top. Guards were patrolling 24/7, taking shifts and alerting if anything appraoched. "Well well, look who it is." Steven looked at Mike and grinned. "Steven, long time no see how are the gems!?" Mike asked and began to run toward Steven, smiling. "They've been good, good." Steven replied. "That's great to here, also.." Mike looked over at the big field,"Where's Lapis and Peridot?" raising an eyebrow and scratching his head. "Oh, yeah we had to move that closer." Steven walks over to an angle and points to the barn almost hidden behind the hills. "Well atleast they're close, that's good." Mike says and scratches his head.

A few moments later, Steven and Mike appeared at the barn. "Hey Lapis, Peridot! You two in there?" Steven asks and knocks on the door. "YES!" A shrilled voice screamed, the barn door opening. A small, triangle haired green Peridot came rushing out. "Stevennn! Wait, who's that clod?" She immediatley jumps on Mike and crawls all over him, sniffing him and messing up his hair. "Is this..Michael?" She raises an eyebrow and jumps off of him. Steven nods,"Yeah, but you didn't have to climb all over him." chuckling. "Since I don't have a scanner, I am a personal one. It's a logical answer." She scoffs and crosses her arms. Lapis comes walking over,"Oh, hey Steven!" then she looks at Mike. "Mike! Hey." She said and leaned against the door frame, grinning. Mike looked at Lapis,"Hi there Lapis, how've you been?" grinning. "Good, a few problems here and there but we've managed." She replies.

After a small chat, the four walk over to Steven's house and approach inside. Garnet and Amethyst look at Mike,"Mike!" grinning. "Hey there, how've you two been?" He asks. "Never been better." Amethyst replies, eating a can of tuna. "Just the usual." Garent says and walks over to Steven, patting his shoulders. "Man it's been awhile." Mike mumbles and grins, taking in deep breaths. "So Mike, why did you visit?" Peridot asks, squinting at him. "I came with a group of soldiers to investigate the attacks you all have been dealing with." Mike replies and crosses his arms. "Alright then, well how do we know you mean buisness? The last group you sent ended up now coming back." Amethyst says and lays down on the couch. "We'll let you know if we mean buisness, now I hope you don't mind coming to our session." Mike says as his tone changes serious.

Fifteen minutes flew by, the whole squad with Steven and Lapis sitting around a table in a building. "Alright, so where are these attacks coming from?" Logan asked and slammed his hands on the table of the hologram of the area. Steven points to the areas,"Well they usually come near the road, but never follow it. Sometimes they come from mainly the hills but other times on the beach if they want to surprise us. It's mostly north." Lapis nodding and agreeing. "Well alright, so the direction we must head is north, simple." A soldier pointed out. "Hold on, you said they come from the sides right?" A soldier leans in and points to the hills and rocks,"That could be some hiding spots they use and attack at the right moment." circling spots and making little foot prints. "Well honestly it depends, it's just the north that's been mostly messed with." Lapis shrugs.

"Alright, let's suit up!" Logan claps his hands as soldiers begin to rush to their bunkers. Mike stepped inside the ship and put on his armor. First he put on an Omega Blacklight Shirt, next some Admiral Pants and Brigadier boots. In his side holster he had an Omni-Pitch Pistol, on his back was a Conture Rifle strapped on with a rope. Then he spun around his gun in the front, placing a big Pencil Back on there to make him look a little funny. Once he stepped outside, the soldiers marched over to the gate, it opening up as they all rushed outside. "You two ready to go?" Mike asked Steven and Lapis. The two nodded and followed him out of the gates.

A soldier received word and sounded an alarm, an annoying ringing echoing as soldiers rushed and rushed. Obstacles everywhere were places where soldiers hid and took cover. Over a small haybail, Mike took out his Rifle and looked through the scope. He breathed heavily as two soldiers came running, screaming and crying as an explosion blasted three other soldiers down the hill. "What the hell?" Mike asked, Lapis formed water gauntlets and boots as she got in a battle stance. Steven squinted, other soldiers watching as the screaming and crying didnt stop. A small green dart was shot toward a soldier, he tripped and fell. His screams and cries echoed in everyone's ear. Everyone watched as the soldier shouted in pain.

His leg began to sink and melt, fusion ooze dripping out as he himself began to ooze. The other soldier tripped and fell, rolling down the hill and dropping his gun. Steven immediatley withdrew his shield, peaking over up the hill as confused as everyone else. Mike zoomed in, squinting and glaring for the bastards who did this. Now it was just the sound of grass and the alarm echoing, the ringing in everyone's ears growing louder. Soldiers ran to their stations, powering up the turrets and aiming their guns. The upclose fighters withdrew their hammers and swords, squinting and getting in battle positions. Bright lights shined up the top of the hill, plain to be seen in sight. Three metal objects were thrown into the air, glowing and rolling down the hill. "Shoot them!" Mike shouted and shot one, it exploded into a huge pile of fusion goo. Soldiers shot the other two until they exploded.

A battle cry and a crowd of human shaped fusions came rushing in. Half monsters and half humanoids, they charged. The group of soldiers opened fire, darts flying fast past everyone. Mike shot two before grabbing a grenade and throwing it, it exploded seconds later as the rest of the fusions came tumbling down. "Shoot 'em while they're down!" Mike shot two, soldiers attacking and stabbing them up front or shooting them while they tripped and fell. One soldier and humanoid did a full on sword fight, only seconds later to be shot to death. Mike reloaded as Logan shouted,"I got this Mike! Soldiers move up!" charging up the hill as others did. A few seconds of waiting, and silence.

"They didn't even reach the wall, you guys really do mean buisness." Lapis studdered and looked over at Logan. He rolled back down the hill and landed perfectly,"The area is secure, no fusions in sight. This fight was easy." crossing his arms. "Logan is right, the problem is lack of soldiers and only two turrets." A soldier replied, two medics helping the bruised soldier in. "Now you realize we mean buisness?" Mike looked over. The two nodded, Mike smirking and walking back inside. All of the soldiers marched back inside, five keeping watch. The soldiers returned to their bunks, Mike watching the thriving area. "Mike, what happened to you?" Steven looked at him,"You use to be fun and careless, now you're always serious and never take the time to have some fun." frowning. Mike tok a moment to stare at him,"Steven, take a moment to realize what this world has become. Almost everyone you know is dead, bubble monsters attack and the world is at its knees. Spending four years fighting these things will mess with your damn head." sitting down and sighing, twirling his thumbs. "O-Oh..i see." Steven frowned. "Okay, just get some rest okay? Tommorow is going to be better, I'm sure." He waved and walked off. Mike glared at him only to walk back inside the ship. He ate dinner, brushed his teeth and went to his quarters, falling asleep.


	4. Moving On

Mike layed down in his bed, sheets on the edge as he rested his head on his pillow. Staring at the ceiling bored, he wasn't tired. Wasting an hour or two on just thinking to himself, he shrugged and tried getting himself some sleep. A few seconds later, he fell asleep. He awoke in a bright wheat field, a tree here and there but pure fields. Squinting and looking around, he curiously brushed across the field. The wind grew colder and stronger, the field falling over as the setting turned into a harsh and cold enviornment. Soldiers ran and marched, explosions echoing and as bodies flew. Two darts flew past Mike, he immediatley ducked for cover.

The wind blew harder, Mike growing cold and grabbed his chest. A soldier next to him handed Mike a gun,"You'll need this, on one...two...three!" the two charging toward the darts. Mike slipped and fell off the side, falling off the hill. It felt so quick and real, he couldn't understand what was happening. As he fell and fell, he could feel himself grow weaker. He fell into a dark ocean, gasping for breath and tried to reach the top. He began to sink and sink, losing his hope to find the surface. As he squinted his eyes at the dim light, he lost his breath. Seconds later he awoke in a cell, screams and cries heard. Two soldiers grabbed the door and threw it open, dragging Mike and locking him in a small cage. They then proceeded to drag the cage, throwing it off the building into a pool of ooze.

He screamed and cried as the cage came flying down faster and faster. He grew butterflies in his stomach as he called out for help. Before the cage could reach the goo, he woke up in his bed. Squeezing his chest, he breathed heavily and teared up, jumping up instantly. Mike walked outside with some slippers on, it was pitch black with dim lights and soldiers on patrol. Then he noticed no one but Lapis and Peridot walking around, bored. He walked up rubbing his eyes,"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" remembering his dream but forgetting about it. Peridot looked at him,"We don't need sleep." Lapis faintly replying,"Sleep is for the weak." as Mike looked confused. "What time is it?" Mike yawned. Peridot immediatley turned on her tablet, the brightness blinding as Lapis and Mike hissed. "It is 6:01, AM!" Peridot replied. Mike rubbed his eyes,"I think i'm blind." Lapis doing the same.

As the sun began to rise, Mike had time to eat breakfast and get ready. Walking out of the plane, soldiers began to wake up and rush to eat, getting ready and doing all sorts of morning exercises. "Suckers, early birds get the worms." Mike smirked. "What's that suppose to mean?" Lapis asked gullbily and tilted her head. "It's a figure of speech, meaning if you get ready first, you will enjoy it." He replies and crosses his arms, leaning against the ship. "Oh.." She crossed her arms,"So how've you been?" looking into Mike's eyes. He looked at her,"Well, just the usual, sent on life risking missions for simple things. It's nothing really dangerous.." keeping a straight face but smirking. Lapis laughed,"Hey, remember that time when you use to like me when you were younger?" making a simple grin. Mike blushed,"O-Oh yeah, I remember that." making an awkward smile. "Well i'll be honest now, it was fun seeing you act so bashful." Lapis said and fixed her hair, blushing.

"Yeah..sorry if I caused any trouble back then." Mike frowned. "You didn't, I just never understood human passion until now, Steven taught me." Lapis grins. He looks up,"Wait, what!?" widening his eyes. "Yeah, with a big chart and everything." Laps raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Mike sighed,"Oh, I thought you meant something else, heh." grinning. "So Mike, when are we leaving?" She asks. "In a few minutes here." He stood up and grabbed his Rifle, reloading it and checking the sights, buttstock, and barrel. Mike loaded it and appraoched outside, soldiers sitting down or waiting for others to join. Once the whole party was here, they began to follow the road path. Mike stood in back with Steven talking,"Sorry about last night, I was a little bit grumpy." Mike apologized and gripped his gun. "It's okay Mike, I feel you. Speaking of which, what were you and Lapis talking about?" Steven asked. "Nothing much, just usual past stuff." Mike said. "To be honest, Lapis needs someone to talk to besides me, why not you?" He asks. Mike darted to Steven,"Sure, I wouldn't mind." looking down at his Conture Rifle and shrugging.

The group pushed foreward, sketching things like monsters, hillsides and old buildings. When they stopped, everyone noticed the town in the middle of nowhere. Next to the town boarder was a familiar gate, Mike joined up with Logan. "That gate is familiar, where is it from?" Mike asked, Steven and Lapis following. "It's the park." Logan squinted and pointed to a familiar house. "I'm gonna go check it out, hey aren't we missing a few soldiers?" Mike peered over and counted them. "We kept 10 at the base to help with defenses, so it's now a total of 44 soldiers." Logan said. "Okay, now lets move to that park!" Mike shouted, charging down the road. The mercenaries cried out and charged, running across the road and grass. Fusion monsters peered up and ran toward the group, instantly being blasted into a pile of goo.

Next, the group appeared in the busted open park gates. They all crowded inside, beginning to take spots like hiding behind bushes and trees. Logan peaked into the binoculars, seeing paper ninjas patrolling a hoarde of monsters that were trying to take the house. "Melee soldiers, move out!" Steven shouted and began to charge. They withdrew their hammers and slashers, charging next to him making an arrow shaped charge. Paper ninjas pointed and squinted, grabbing their weapons and attacking. The ranged soldiers moved up, snipers shooting monsters to cover them. "Mordecai look!" Rigby pointed from the roof. "Woooaaahhh!" They two began to do their 'woah' thing and high five each other. Benson kicked a monster off the roof,"Stop screaming and help me!" one grabbing his leg as he struggled.

The melee fighters grabbed the hoard's attention, slowly getting the whole crowd distracted as ranged soldiers moved around the park. Together, the group killed off the hoard but lost two soldiers with one wounded. "Good work everyone!" Logan shouted, everyone spraying water on the goo as it deformed. "Thank you guys so much, I thought we all would die!" Benson hopped off the roof and landed safely, shaking a soldier's hand. Lapis washed off the fusion goo on her, kneeing down to gain her balance. Mike rejoined the group, reloading his rifle and blowing the smoke off. "It's just our usual thing." Mike smirked and held onto his rifle. "Sweet, dude!" Nano Mordecai said next to Mike. Mordecai and Rigby joined everyone downstairs, the two thanking everyone. "Wow, it's a smaller me!" Mordecai high fived his nano. "Anyways, we're here to help set up some things." Mike said, soldiers beginning to build a tower to connect the other bases.

An hour of explaining and building went by, the connection tower up and ready as soldiers took breaks. They were laying in the grass or doing stuff inside, Logan cleaning his Planetary Mercenary Rifle. "That's a killer gun you've got there." Rigby pointed to Mike's rifle. "Literally." Mike smirked and polished it. A few minutes more went by, the first ship arriving at the park. Soldiers came rushing out with supplies, Ben came out with that sly grin. He walked over,"Hey Benny, I hope you don't mind if my soldiers fortify up this place." smiling. Benson sighed,"Please don't call me Benny, but I appreciate the assistance."

"Ben, how've you been?" Mike asked, leaning against a tree. "Pretty good Mikey." Ben replied with an annoying voice. "Benny, lemmie ask you." Mike walked over and set his hand on Ben's shoulder,"How is Clyde doing?" looking concerned. "He's got a few bites and here and there, scratches and bruises but he'll manage. We've disinfected his bites so he won't turn." Ben replied with a serious tone. "Well that's good to.." Mike looked up in the sky and heard a faint sound in his ears. "What is that noise?" Mike asked, everyone else hearing it and looked up. A ship appeared out of nowhere and threw down a few smoke bombs, exploding and covering their area as they land. "Defensive formations!" Logan jumped off the porch and charged, ranged soldiers getting ready. Darts flew out of the smoke as humanoid fusions appeared.

"That's odd!" Mike shouted and hopped off the roof, looking through his scope and beginning to breath heavier. Three soldiers charged, Mike head shooting one while shooting another in the chest. The humanoid fusion began to melt, the other fusion helping the melting one. Tanker, a soldier, charged and kneed down. He held his Pressurebore Bazooka in place, pulling on the trigger as a rocket blasted from the barrel. Smoke followed the rocket, making it look nervous. Fusions shouted and began to run, the rocket slamming against the ship and creating a massive explosion. Logan laughed hysterically and watched as fusions began to melt or die off.

"That's what I call icing on the cake." Tanker rested on his bazooka and grinned under his bandana. "That was sick!" Rigby gave him a highfive, soldiers immedialtey looting the ship. Mike got a closer look at it, walking down the road. He noticed the pulsing green, base black and faint red markings on it. It was thick and was shaped into a 'V' on purpose, a small hatch under the wing had been opened. Nothing else could be seen except for fusion darts and a few rusted grenades.


	5. Tracking 'It' Down

"What is this?" Mike asked and placed a small, odd metal item onto the table. Everyone grew skeptical and observed this small item. "Mike, fiddle with it. See what you could do, i'm not touching it." Logan gave a disgusted look and watched. Mike pulled open some loose screws and metal plates, revealing a tiny and glowing crystal attached to wires. "Hey, what is this?" Mike picked up the crystal with a glove. Ben scratched his chin and squinted,"It's the same material that powers my watch." looking down at his watch, then back at the crystal. "So this is a power source?" A mercenary asked. "Exactly." Ben opened up his watch and showed everyone a smaller but same crystal. "Well what would it do?" Mike asked, placing the crystal back in and handing it to Tanker.

Tanker observed it,"This is an explosive that can be used." deactivating it almost instantly. "Not anymore." Mike chuckled and took the crystal. "Could I keep this?" Mike looked up at everyone. Everyone agreed and nodded, Logan nodding. An hour went by, Mike fiddling with the crystal as another ship landed. Ben flew off, Peridot running around and squealing. Lapis and Mike joined up with her,"Peridot!" grinning. She jumped up and down, pointing to all of the worker robots who carried supplies out to everyone. They all got straight to work, speeding up and creating buildings. Two hours later and a new, two story building had been made. It was considered a barracks, soldiers walking in and out as the robots began to build another building.

"Jeez, look at them go." Mike's eyes widened as he crossed his arms. "I know right!?" Peridot squealed,"These are way better than the prototype! They're production rate is increased by 130%!" jumping up and down. "Peridot!" Steven ran up,"How come you're here?" grinning. "Well I decided to get bored with the barn and come see you guys." Peridot replied. "Ooooh! Check out what I got!" She ran back inside, walking out with a green exosuit with missiles and guns as fingers. "Wow, that's deadly." Lapis said. "Wow..how did you get that?" Steven asked. "Because of my knowledge with tech, I helped a few people fix their exosuits. They decided to give me one!" She shouted, doing a cartwheel. "Someone knows their tech." Mike grinned and crossed his arms.

A few hours later, everyone finished dinner and sat around the bondfire. They all talked and chatted for awhile, until they stared into the fire and rested. Multiple bond fires were made so it looked like the base was cleared. Mike yawned as his eyes drooped,"I need some sleep, Lapis do you mind if I lay on you? We're short on pillows." looking at her. "Sure, I don't mind." She shrugged as her face turned a darker blue. He rested his head on her leg until he fell asleep, dreaming off. He instantly woke up, laying on the ground as he climbed up. What a quick nap, soldiers running around and getting ready.

Mike breathed heavily, climbing up and realizing his position. He had slept in and never realized this, Mike immediatley ran to grab his stuff in the house. After rushing out, an explosion occurred. "What the hell is going on?!" He shouted and ran with two other soldiers. "It's another attack, except this time the fusions are serious!" One shouted and shot one fusion. The three opened fire and managed to kill 8 fusions before one dieing. "Damn!" Mike did a ninja roll and hid behind a building as four darts flew past him. He climbed up the latter and hopped into an opened window, sniping fusions from on top of the building. Two others did the same, managing to kill of fusions. Two of the same fusion ships arrived, a mysterious figure approaching.

This figure wore a long and black cloak with a red scarf, his scarf and black cape as the two waved from the breeze. He wore gray and red gloves, with tall boots and a two sworded scabbard. He pulled out a sword, revealing his Surgical Slicer. Mike made a shot until the figure held his hand up, deflecting the blade with a strange metal in his palm. He pointed to the building, two fusions with grenade launchers shooting atleast three grenades in. "Grenade!" Mike immediately jumped out the window, grabbing the latter with his right hand and swinging around. One hopped out the window and held onto the frame, the last one unlucky due to the detination. Mike hopped back in and avoided weak spots, running and hiding behind the remaining wall. He scoped three more before being completely gunned down. The dead soldier next to him had a spare Featherlight Slicer, Mike grabbing it and hopping out the window frame. He landed on the ground, stumbling as the figure appraoched him. "Give me your best." The figure said, getting in a signature battle stance.

Another soldier appraoched with a Candy Pirate Sword, getting in a battle stance. Mike did the same and charged, slamming his slicer into the enemy's slicer. Mike barely managed to hold off this person's complex attack patterns. After a minute of fighting, he pulled out an Aerial Sword. He fought the two off easily with more complex patterns. At one point, the enemy kicked the other soldier away. Mike made a huge cut into the side of his arm. He began to bleed and cry out in pain, glaring at Mike under his mask. He charged, slashing and clashing until he kicked Mike into the building window. Mike groaned and appraoched outside, the enemy attacking by slamming his sword against his. While the two held their strengthing match, the other soldier came running back up.

Before the enemy could escape, the soldier made a huge slash into his back. The man kicked the girl back and ran into the crowd, two rocket men destroying the ships. The fusions and enemy fled in cars and bikes. "Are you alright?!" The girl appraoched Mike. He nodded, helping himself up. "I'm Ali, your typical melee wannabe." Ali replied and grinned. "Thanks for the help." Mike said, everybody helping each other back inside the base. "Damage report?" Ben formed back into his human form. "We've lost 7 soldiers, 4 wounded." Logan replied, brushing off the goo on his jacket. "Wow, that's a lot." Ben replied. "Look, I don't know if you guys have this idea or not, but I want to find out where these attacks are coming from and stop them." Mike said out loud.

"So who are we sending? We need to keep many soldiers here but push on." Logan slammed his hands on the table. "I'd like to volunteer." Mike stood foreward, Numbuh Four nano healing up his wounds. "Okay, Mike. Who else?" Logan looked around. Six other soldiers joined in, Steven stood foreward and decided to join. "Alright, I need to stay here for defense. Peridot will be your tank." Logan looks up at Peridot's head poking out of the huge suit that's three times her size. "Alright, i'll give you all a few minutes before we head out." Mike huffs, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He walked outside, noticing Lapis watching all of the soldiers running around. She looked up,"Oh, hey Mike." leaning against the post and crossing her arms. "Hey." He replied. "What was that last night?" She asked him.

"Look, I didn't want to sleep in the grass.." His face turned red as he rubbed the back of his head. "Call a killer queen, where've you two been recently?" Steven asks and appears behind the two. "Jeez, Steven!" She jumped and looked at him. "Oh, sorry. I was just saying hi. Lapis are you coming along with the group?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. "No, I think i'll stay here and relax for a bit." She replied and tilted her head, grinning. "Okay, see you later Lapis." Steven grabbed the back of Mike's shirt and drags him. He waves,"See ya." following Steven along. "Alright, so where are we heading?" A soldier asked. "The direction those ships came from, if we have to we can gain air support if needed." Mike replied and shook a small walkie talkie in his hand.

After a few minutes, the group marched out. They proceeded down the road and followed it. "Mike, how are we going to notice if there's an attack?" Steven asked. Mike bit his lower lip,"Well, if we have a keen eye, staying alert and always being ready." thinking. "Sir, I think we found our enemy." A soldier replied, motioning everybody to climb up the hill from the thick forest. Everyone climbed up the steep hill, looking over and noticing a tall building. It looked more like a huge hive, ships coming in and out. This green aura shining and glowing around the two. "Holy shit." Steven dropped his jaw. Mike immediately pulled out his walkie talkie,"Sector V, this is Mike Wright. I've discovered something you won't believe."


	6. Taking Pride

"Move, move, move!" Soldiers ran to their assigned planes. Nine jets bolting up into the sky, speeding up faster and faster as they fly. Six gun ships followed but stayed about a mile behind. "I've gotta see this for myself." Numbuh Two said, loading up his gun. "Sir, it's going to be about ten minutes before we get there." The pilot replied. "Good, we'll get 'em time to stur things up." Two replied with a dark grin. Meanwhile, in the thick forest, the eight soldiers stood in close and comfortable positions by the front gate of the base.

"Steven, how many?" Mike leaned in and whispered. Steven looked through the binoculars,"There are five workers and four guards, working on their fortified wall." squinting and whispering back. "Alright." Mike takes out his walkie talkie, adjusting the channel,"Everyone, go for the head. You may fire on the count of three." setting it next to him as he laid in the grass in his sniper pose. "One..." Everyone got in their positions and aimed for a certain fusions. "Two..." Steven readied himself, his finger set on the trigger while his eye focused in the scope. "Three!" Mike said, everyone pulling the trigger and killing eight of the nine. A lone worker whimpered in fear and began to rush inside. Mike shot the being once in the leg before two other soldiers finished him off. Two hulking, beastly fusions approahced. They had crystals grown on certain parts of their body, looking a lot like a gem.

"Go for the gems!" Mike assumed and shot one's gem. It cracked and exploded into bits, the being glowing bright and immediately having its body break apart. Two shots hit the other before it roared, one shot finally hitting the gem. "Good work guys, I think there's more coming though." Mike said, deactivating the walkie talkie and looking back in his scope. Three humanoid fusions came running out, pointing in the forests as one ran back inside. A faint screaming could be heard, almost a soundwave echoing throughout the area. Everyone stopped and looked up, the sound getting slowly louder. Fifteen guards came running out, stopping and looking up.

"Attack!" Mike shouted and charge, everyone else opening fire. Three rapid fire soldiers cut down the fiftenn almost instantly, four fleeing as the eight proceeded in. Before anyone could take the first step, a squad of nine jets came speeding in. Nine missiles slammed into a building and exploded, it came tumbling down and destroyed part of the wall. Six gunships landed around the base, ten or more running out and rushing into the base. Numbuh Two joined up with Steven and Mike,"Hey! How come you two got finder's keepers?" shouting over the gunfire. "We found it, duh." Mike replied. "Alright, let's roll out!"

All around them, darts and lasers flew. Fusions were slowly out powered the fusions. However two tanks came rushing out, firing into the ground as people came running. "Get the gunships over here, now!" Two shouted to the communicator, opening fire. Three gunships bombed the tanks, fusions flying and melting everywhere. Two fusion ships managed to flee only to be shot down by the jets, this fight was oddly easy. "The element of surprise wins this round!" Mike shouted, a fusion melting next to him. After a few minutes of searching, all the fusions had either fled or died. "This battle was quite easy to start off with a distraction and jets." Numbuh Two rested his rocket launcher on his shoulder. Mike squints,"That was too easy, surprises aren't that strong." Five fusion shapes came darting it, shooting down a jet.

"I was right!" The soldiers immediately took ground and aimed for the marching noise. The back wall busting down with fifty humanoid fusions and three tanks charging it. Mike threw two grenades and took out the first two rows. Soldiers left and right were being shot down,"Two i've got an idea!" Mike throwing two grenades at the first floor of the other tower, it came crashing down and blocked everyone's path. The tanks easily blasted holes into it, soldiers coming from behind and attacking them from all directions.

A certain figure hopped out of the tank, it was the enemy from before. He drew a blade, pointing it to Mike. He withdrew his sword from his pencil scabbard and approahced in a battle stance,"Bring it!" glaring. The two charged and began to sword fight, Mike noticing that the enemy is going easy on him knowing he just killed three soldiers. The enemy kicked Mike against some remains of the base wall, Mike gasing and gagging. "Who are you?!" He choked and coughed. The enemy smirked under his mask,"I'm The Phantom." and held his sword down.

The Phantom held his sword back up, ready to strike down Mike. Mike glared,"Not this time." taking his omni-pistol and shooting him in the chest. Phantom grabbed his chest and cried out in pain, Mike barely missing his heart area. Mike climbed up the wall and ran down the small path, Phantom following him. Mike turned around before Phantom could strike, cutting the top of his mask as it fell off. Green hair popped out and blew in the wind, Mike realizing this isn't your ordinary fusion. Phantom kicked Mike back, slamming him into a tower wall. Phantom went to slice, being stopped by Mike's sword as they got in a cross position with their swords.

"I can show you the ways of sword fighting, if you'll just join me and kill of these...rebels!" Phantom screetched, Mike's eyes widening. He closed his eyes and grinded his teeth,"I am a rebel." kicking Phantom out of the window frame. Mike used his pistol the rest of the way and escaped with the remaining survivors, seven jets and three gunships fled. A few minutes later they arrived back at the park, medics rushing to go help them. Two helped Mike as he stumbled out, cuts and bruises everywhere. A few moments later, doctors patched him up only to begin explaining. "Nanos can't heal your wounds due to some strange liquid that was attached to this 'Phantom' and his sword has denied nano heals." The doctor said. Mike perked up,"Wait so it's permanent?!" his eyes widneing. "Oh no no, it's just for these bruises. It should last about a month." The other doctor replied and scratched his chin.

"So, is everything alright?" Steven asked, walking in. Mike nodded,"Nothing but a few bruises my body can't fix." grinning. "Well I could heal you up If you want." Steven said. "Sure." Mike pulled up his shirt and showed this large cut, Steven licked his hand and rubbed it all over it. Mike cringed,"What the hell!" almost instantly pulling down his shirt. "Look, there's no other way." Steven replied. "Well that should be all for now, gross man!" Mike got up and popped his fingers. Steven chuckled,"Most people say that." frowning. "Well anyways, where is everyone else?" Mike asked, stepping outside and noticing the sunset. "By the campfires." Steven pointed to Peridot as she explained to everyone what happened at the fort and the explosions by throwing wood into the fire.

Lapis hung out with all of the quiet people, Mike waving and sitting down. "Hey Michael." Lapis looked up at him, everyone either waved or said 'Hey'. "What's everyone doing here?" Mike asked, crossing his arms and leaning in. "Nothing much, just staring into this fire." Lapis replied. "Well if I could cheer things up, how about I tell you guys a story?" Mike grinned and leaned back. "What's it about?" Lapis complained. "The part where I found in the moutains."


End file.
